


A Choice

by ViceCaptain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-[...]what you’ve done is too much and I’m being far too kind giving you a choice.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice

**-what is this?-**  
-a love donation-  
 **-I would call it a bribe, actually-**  
 _He fidgets nervously with his cloak, staring at the ground. Why, he asks himself, after all he has done for her she is still a cold hearted mistress? Is all in vane? All his gifts, all his efforts… when she first rejected him it was terrible, it was the biggest pain he had ever suffered and he thought he was going mad, but then he told himself “I have to try harder… she doesn’t understand how much I care for her, but when I’ll prove it she will be grateful and in love with me”._  
 _So he started to try and try and every night he wandered those empty streets, despite the darkness and the cold, just to prove her how much he loved her, just to make her realize._  
 _And he thought he was doing such a good work, he thought that her silence meant she was impressed, she didn’t show herself to him anymore and he thought “she is thinking about my proposal seriously” but then that night she showed up again and he was already dreaming of stolen kisses in the alleys’ fog and reciprocated love until he looked in her eyes and they were so cold and her beautiful face was so serious while she rejected his last gesture of love for her… all he had done, was all for nothing?_  
 **-you know perfectly I cannot reciprocate your love…-**  
-you can’t or you won’t?-  
 **-both… after all you’ve done, both-**  
 _He sighs, she can’t believe what everyone says about him, she’s so much cleverer then the rumors going around about him, just because no one can understand… this and so much more he is thinking, trying to not be overwhelmed by the pain.  
_ -you don’t believe what people say about me, don’t you?-  
 **-I believe in what I know and that’s enough, this thing has gone far enough. You need to stop and you need to do it now. I covered you a couple of times, hoping that you would stop but every night it’s worse than the one before and I won’t help you anymore-**  
 _why? Why she cannot see? Why she’s so cruel? Why she refuses to understand?  
_ -it’s not your help that I want!-  
 _his self control is slipping away,  he doesn’t want to hurt her but he knows he could try… and yet, she is cold and unafraid even if she knows what he is capable to. Yes, he tends to forget that she is so much more than everyone else, than him, than anything in the world.  
_ **-are you trying to threaten me?-**  
 _Her voice is sharp like a blade, her eyes are shining red like blood, her sweet voice is now rough like the cold stones under their feet… she is like him in that moment, cruel and dangerous like the winter and the hunger. But she is so much more than anything and so he is afraid, he is paralyzed by fear, mute and blind and trembling… his legs are failing him, but she catches him, puts him up again.  
_ **-what do you think I am? Don’t you know what have I done in so many years of life? Don’t you know how many others like you I’ve seen?-**  
 _this hurts, hurts so much more than her indifference, this is too much  
_ -there’s no one like me, not for the same reasons-  
 _but his voice is weak and he is feeling like if he’s going to break_  
-you accepted my first gift… so why are you doing this to me now?-  
 **-because you’re part of me, I care about you, but not in the way you hope and now you’re hurting me instead of pleasing me. I cannot take it anymore. You’re going to stop, willingly or not-**  
-what are you implying?-  
 **-you can stop because I’m asking you and disappear right now… or you can keep this up and I would have to stop you the nasty way-**  
 _his vision is spinning while the world crushes down on him, everything he had done seems now insane and right, all at once. He loves her more than ever and he hates her for the first time._  
 _What can he do? What should he do? He has lost his moral compass time before and take a decision now is so hard…_  
 **-what are you going to do? Disappear or die?-**  
-do you have to be so harsh?-  
 **-yes, you know I have… what you’ve done is too much and I’m being far too kind giving you a choice-**  
 _of course he knows that, she is not someone to give you a choice, she is something superior and she is the one that usually chooses for you, if you have to live or die… Even now, while she’s showing her most dangerous and cruel side, she is so relentlessly beautiful and lovable. She is giving him a choice, maybe that’s all he could hope for and nothing more…_  
-If I disappear where will I go?-  
 **-anywhere you want-**  
-does it mean that I have to go away from here… from you?-  
 _her pitying smile is all he need for an answer… but that would be impossible. He can’t live away from her, without her he is nothing_  
-I… can’t, sorry. I can’t go away. I need you, I need you so badly… But you can kill me, that would be acceptable-  
 **-you’re insane-**  
-and that’s because of you, my love-  
 **-I know. I’m sorry-**  
-it’s alright. If it’s you, It’s alright-  
 _yes… she’s the only one that could have his life.  
_ **-you will be remembered forever-**  
 _he smiles, his hands are covered in blood, his soul is the blackest black, his heart full of twisted and insane love for her… he closes his eyes and she is the last thing he sees._

_She kept her promise: he was remembered then and he will be remembered in the times coming._  
 _No one knows where he went or who he was. Today the mystery of Jack the Ripper is still unsolved._  
 _There is only one that knows what happened to him and who he was: London, his everlasting love and mistress, the one for which he killed so many impure women that polluted her streets, the one to whom he consecrated every drop of spilled blood, the one that won’t ever forget him and his bloody toll._

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I did for [Dracontessa](http://dracontessa.deviantart.com/) based on her OC [Revir](http://dracontessa.deviantart.com/art/OC-Revir-293541505?q=gallery%3Adracontessa%2F7207848&qo=20) that is the personification of London and is amazing and gives me so many feels.  
> Yesterday we talked about her and Jack the Ripper, Dracontessa explained me that Jack was in love with Revir because he could see her true form and after she rejected him, he went nuts and started to kill prostitutes to epurate her streets... Yes, it's an amazing idea, right? So I came out with this work because it was very inspiring and I had so much fun in writing it.  
> I hope she liked this.
> 
> Dracontessa did a fan art of this: [go and look at it](http://my.deviantart.com/art/OC-He-did-everything-for-her-after-all-362718744)


End file.
